An Unusual Place
by akaHAZZAP
Summary: AU - Prompt. Pirate Oliver and Felicity. But who will save the day?


Olicity Prompt 2 - An Unusal Place

"Sassy Felicity and pirate Oliver, she would get them out of trouble because she is a complete genius" by duaedenateist on tumblr.

Today was definitely not going to plan. Oliver had never had a day where everything had gone wrong within two hours of him waking up.

Firstly his ship had begun to take on water as they approached an island called Lian Yu. Unfortunately it was only his luck to almost run aground next to said island where he was definitely banned from and would certainly face the gallows if he ever set foot on it.

Secondly the only boat which was in the near vicinity and could possibly help him belonged to Captain Lance. Who was one of his mortal enemies after an unfortunate incident between Oliver and Lances two daughters which Oliver would gladly forget in a jiffy. Even if Oliver's ship managed to stay a float until he reached the island he was positive a run in with the older Captain would occur and definitely not go well.

Thirdly upon arriving at the docks a pretty little blonde lady had tried to interfere in what he had planned to be a smooth entry and exit to the Island before anyone of any importance could even realised he was in fact on said island.

"Well well Oliver Queen, I should have known one day you would return here," she smirked, her boot emerging from beneath her dress nestling on the front of his almost sunk boat. Unaware of the boats instability she wobbled her arms flaying out to try and regain her balance so that she would not end up in the sea like poor Oliver Queen.

"Oliver Queen...?" He asked surprised trying to deny that he was in fact said Oliver Queen as he most certainly did not know who this sweet blonde lady was. Hopping up on to the dock, his hat perched on his head almost falling off as he surveyed his surroundings to try and work out a quick escape off the measly island.

"Don't play me as a fool, Oliver Queen, I would know that face anywhere," her eyes swiftly running down his body length, narrowing slightly at his tattoos which could be seen through his translucent shirt. Water definitely did him not do him any favours here.

"No one has a bratva tattoo quite like you," She said her brightly coloured finger poking him in the chest just below his tattoo. "Not that I have seen your tattoos before, or any of your -" she waved her hands gesturing towards his torso. "- recent scars. Or those oh so recently defined abs that I hear you have got. They are definitely the talk of the town."

"Is that so?" He replied pushing past her as he headed down the dock towards the bustle of this small seaside town. He pulled his hat lower trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in particular. Today was definitely not a day where he wanted to be caught.

"Not a man of many words are you Oliver Queen? Something's have definitely changed since we children..." She called muttering the last part. She followed after him picking her feet up as she tried to follow him unsuccessfully being stalled by save crates being loaded on to various boats which she passed. She ducked under a crate of lobsters, screeching to a halt in Oliver's back. Swaying again she almost landed in the sea before she successfully regained her balance for the second time that morning. "Maybe confronting you on the docks was not my best idea, maybe I should have waited until you got on to the -"

"Mr Queen!" shouted a male voice who was striding down the dock towards them.

"Dammit!" muttered Oliver wildly looking around for a quick and painless exit. Anything would be better than the fate which he would face if left to the hands of this man.

"Captain Lance! How surprised I am to see you here?!" smiled the girl, pushing past Oliver getting in between him and Lance. "Now I was just having a word with Oliver here so if you just-"

"And I suppose you are Oliver to every young lady Mr Queen?" called Lance looking over the blondes shoulder. "Out of the way Ms...?"

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak. with an o, an a and definitely no e!" She replied using her body as a shield to separate Oliver from Lance. "Now as I was previously saying before I was rudely interrupted-" She glared at Captain Lance before turning her glare back at Oliver. "You know where my father is and I'll be dammed if you don't take me to him. Immediately."

"He will do no such thing, Ms Smoak," called Lance as it dawned on Oliver who was standing right in front of him. Captain Smoak was a well known pirate who Oliver had sailed the many seas with and had spent a considerable amount of time with in his youth. He found it hard to believe that this stunning woman, was indeed the Felicity Smoak whom he had pinned for as a child, who he had run around with playing on countless ships. It had been years since he had last seen her, no wonder he had not realised who she was. Who she had become.

Before Oliver could even think of what to do next a large man to his right lunged for him attempting to tackle him to the ground. Fortunately Oliver was a tuned to the possibility that an attack could come at any moment and swiftly slam dunked the assailant down to the ground before pulling Felicity up against himself as a shield. A knife balanced pointed at her throat.

"Follow my lead Ms Smoak." murmured Oliver into Felicity's ear puffing out the blonde locks which had blown into his face. He certainly did not mind that such a pretty woman was pressed against him. Even if it wasn't in the most amicable situations, hell some women even got a kick out of being held at knife point.

"Well I'm sure that would be easy enough if I didn't have a knife pointing to my throat!" She snarled back jerking her head away from the knife. Her eyes darting around the dock looking for a weapon or a means of escape.

She definitely was not one of those woman, thought Oliver. He should have known the quiet, little girl who was more obsessed with learning how to spell and what formula produced the answers which she needed. He should have always known that she would become a feisty, head strong, young woman.

"Queen. Let the lady go! This has nothing to do with Ms Smoak!" shouted Lance who clearly had no clue who Felicity actually was. He halted his men who had begun to move towards Oliver in an attempt to free Felicity.

"I think nows the time to trust me!" She whispered spinning round, reaching up on her tip toes to peck him of the cheek. This mover stunned Oliver causing her to successfully knock the knife out of his hand. She dived into the sea to his left leaving Oliver both unprotected and clueless to how this woman had escaped out of his arms. He turned to look into the water where she had leapt as he certainly did not want to lose sight of her again. Not after losing her so many years ago. Or after that kiss, his hand stroked his stubble where her lips had been on moments before.

Before he realised what was happening Lances men were upon him. Scrambling for a wooden stick on the ground he managed to defend himself from a few of the men before three fortunate souls for them - unfortunate for Oliver - managed to tackle him to the ground, pinning him down whilst managing to tie the rope around his hands.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this day Mr Queen!" Pointing ahead the guards roughly pulling Oliver.

Captain Lance lead the way, down the dock to the town square situated a mere two minutes walk (or struggle in Oliver's case). The square was busy, packed with everybody going about there normal days selling produce, young children playing in the streets. In the centre of the square a large wooden mast was raised on a metre high platform. Still attempting to struggle and break free Oliver was hauled by Lances men up on to the platform, his arms untied only to be retied around the wooden post. Three guards were left beside him as Lance marched away to get something which Oliver was relatively sure he did not want to ever find out.

Five minutes had passed and Oliver had begun to try to escape the rope which held his wrists together. He looked up exasperated by the knot in the rope only to see a blonde yet rather damp head enter the square. Her dress clung to her body, still dripping from her time in the sea. Her corset restricting her breathing causing her breasts to be pushed up almost spilling out of the bodice which kept them firmly in place. Oliver eyes narrowed before rising to her face. Now was definitely not the time to be having those thoughts.

Felicity gave him a curt nod noticing that his eyes were on her. She circled around the platform which Oliver was on, not once, not twice but three times trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, buying a few items here and there. To anyone else she looked nothing out of the ordinary. But Oliver knew different.

Felicity disappeared to Oliver's left on her fourth tim circling round the platform, however she never reappeared to his right hand. After a few minutes he strained around spotting her with a knife in her hand. Before he knew what was happening he heard a slicing noise through the air. He kept his hands as still as he could a knife cutting through the robe landing directly in the mast setting his hands free.

Immediately Oliver pulled himself to his feet snatching the knife up as he dived for the man on the right, the knife sinking into his flesh. Turning sharply to his left he had his arm raised to tackle the next guard, fortunately an arrow sliced right through the guards chest appearing out the other side causing the guard to stagger forward almost falling into Oliver. Looking around widely he saw the blonde wavy hair which belonged to Felicity a bow and arrow grasped in her hand, smirking. She knew that the bow and arrow was his trick.

Upon hearing the commotion Captain Lance emerged from one of the buildings surrounding the square. He drew his sword, a dozen guards following him. Oliver was quick on his feet jumping off the platform making a beeline towards Felicity.

"I have a plan, it may work, or it may not work!" shouted Felicity as the crowded parted she threw Oliver a sword Lance charged towards them.

"This plan better work Felicity!" Oliver began a swift battle with one of the guards who had approached him quickly. "I do not. Fancy... Being. captured and put to the gallows today!"

"Well today will hopefully be your lucky day!" she shouted back, an arrow aiming for the mast, rope tied to the end of it. Oliver backed up around Felicity protecting her as she shot a dozen more arrows with ropes around the square leaving Oliver to wonder what an earth she was doing.

Oliver continued to fight the guards as Felicity began tying a knot around her body. She took a running jump, hoisting herself up onto the platform avoiding the guards.

"Don't let them get away!" Shouted Lance who had begun to battle against Oliver.

Within minutes Felicity's plan was almost complete. She had some how managed to form a very complicated knot around seven of the ten guards. Another rope attached to three of the buildings surrounding the square offering an escape. She made her way back to Oliver, ducking behind him as Lance tried to attack her with his sword.

"Ready?!" She called to Oliver the rope in her hand and the now attached to her back.

"Well it was nice meeting up with you again, Captain Lance!" smirked Oliver as his right arm caught the rope above Felicity's head, his left enclosing around her petite waist. They swung through the air again, across the square and landed with a thump on the dock. Oliver knocked over a trough as they ran trying to slow down any guards who had begun to follow them. Unfortunately for them water splashed all over them, the majority landing on poor Felicity.

"Really Oliver? Did you have to knock it over? Do you know realise how long it takes to dry a dress like this?!" called Felicity staggering her dress dripping with water for the second time that day.

"You just got in the way," Oliver shrugged. Felicity reaching round to grab Oliver's hand and pulled him towards a small rowing boat.

"And now is definitely the time to say sorry for doing so?!" She muttered back as they began to row the boat out towards the open sea. "You have definitely not changed since I last saw you, stubborn. Arrogant. And definitely handsome."

"Handsome, eh?" He smirked causing a blush to creep up on her cheeks.

"Well I'm sure that's something you are used to being called, I have heard the stories you know," she shook her head tutting as she remembered a story between two women in the Cavern all those nights ago.

"Well I wouldn't believe everything you hear," he grinned putting all his effort into the rowing of the boat. "Where exactly are we heading?"

"Well I always remember you saying as a young boy that you wanted to be a captain of a large ship, so I thought why shouldn't I grant you that wish," she winked at him and nodded behind him. "And I think that boat there looks just about ready for us to take don't you?!"

His head swivelled around as he gapped at the ship which they were heading towards.

"Yep and you may as well thank me as well!" She smiled.

"Captain Lances boat, don't think I could have chosen a better one myself," laughed Oliver glee rising in his eyes. This day had definitely changed for the better.

As they approached the boat Felicity rose, wobbling slightly as she stood, taking the bow off her back and aiming for the ship shooting several arrows which each landed in different places a rope linked between them all in a complicated yet surprisingly sturdy looking cris cross shaped knot. Oliver rose behind her, placing on of his hands on the rope, the other firmly on her waist for a second time that day. Well he could definitely get used to this. Within seconds they were moving, swinging up over the sea.

"And if my angles are correct then we will most definitely land on Captain Lances boat at approximately the helm of the ship, give or take a few metres," shouted Felicity as they swung in the air over the dock the wind rushing past them. Gracefully they landed precisely as she had stated. "Well I guess my maths skills are as good as I initially thought, maybe next time I shouldn't underestimate my own ability!"

Oliver stared at her, astonished at how quickly this young and extremely attractive blonde had succeed in something which he had been trying oh so long. He shouldn't have been surprised that Felicity Smoak could out smart him.

"You know if you keep your mouth open that long then I'm pretty sure a fly or two might just manage to end up in your mouth," she smirked taking control of the steering as Oliver stared vaguely at her clamping his mouth shut immediately. "By all means carry on staring my way but if you want to get anywhere without I don't know getting captured or even ending up in the gallows then I would get to work on helping me sail this ship."

Her words here were enough to knock Oliver out of the daze that he was in.

"Well I suppose that is definitely something I can do, but I have to say, why did you leave all those years ago?" He spoke softly gazing into her eyes as her wavy hair battled against the breeze of the wind which was guiding the boat away, far away from the island.

"My fathers orders," she swallowed avoiding his gaze. "You should know that he... He did not like how smart I was becoming, would rather I become a lady, a wife and do no such thing as sailing the sea or becoming a Captain of my own ship."

"Does he not know only the best captains are the ones who he raised?" smirked Oliver grasping one of her hands between his hard calloused hands.

"Well maybe so Mr Queen, but I'm certainly not a captain, or an ordinary woman, and by the looks of it you definitely enjoyed having a not so ordinary woman in your life today," she smiled his left hand pulling her chin up to finally allow her eyes to connect with his blue ones.

"Well Ms Smoak, I think today is also your lucky day."

And with that he leant the final distance down so that his lips reached her soft, red, plump ones. Nibbling her bottom lip to deepen the kiss, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to massage hers as he pulled her body into his. Her bosom flushed against his chest, his hand running through her blonde locks as he had dreamed of doing such a long time ago.

Eventual Felicity drew back, her breathing heavily, gasping trying to fill her lungs with the air. Gazing up at him through her eyelashes, she smirked when she saw his face, her hand immediately rising to smudging her red lipstick into his lips, a playful smile pulling on his lips.

"Well Captain Queen, where are we heading now?" She turned taking control of the ship again.

"To prove your father wrong then, Ms Smoak?" He replied his hands ghosting over hers on the wheel, pulling her body sharply into his chest.

Maybe today did not go to plan. But something's just cannot be planned.

A/N so I'm not sure if Felicity is sassy enough or manages to save the day enough! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! And it wasn't too like POC!

Next prompt should be posted Friday! If you have any ideas just drop me a review or a pm!

Feedback is welcome! :D


End file.
